Carter Family Reunion
by Clari
Summary: A Carter family member drops by


TITLE: Carter Family Reunion  
  
AUTHOR: sg1girl2002  
  
EMAIL: c_hutchinson@lycos.co.uk  
  
SPOILERS: No, don't think there's any but if you find one let me know.  
  
RATING: PG 13 sounds about right.  
  
SUMMARY: An old Carter family member turns up.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of   
  
Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko   
  
Productions. We have written this story for entertainment purposes only   
  
and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright   
  
infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story   
  
are the property of the authors. Not to be archived without permission   
  
of the author.  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: I have no idea why I keep writing fics when I've   
  
proved that I don't have the patience for them but I figured that since   
  
its written I'd show it off. Send me feedback, I'd love to know what you   
  
think and since this is the first time I've actually remembered to ask for   
  
it, I expect it to be delivered. Oh and sorry about the title but I'm too ill   
  
to think of another name.  
  
*****  
  
SG-1 were in the briefing room along with General Hammond, Dr Fraiser   
  
and Jacob Carter discussing a mission that the Tok'ra wanted SG-1 to go   
  
on when the Stargate activated indicating an incoming wormhole.  
  
Because no teams were due back, General Hammond headed down to the   
  
Control room to see who was coming through the Stargate with SG-1,   
  
Jacob and Dr Fraiser following in case it was a team returning early due   
  
to a medical emergency.  
  
"Report Sgt." said Hammond to Davis.  
  
"I don't know sir, we're not receiving an iris code yet and the iris won't   
  
close." Davis replied.  
  
"Try shutting down the Stargate then." Hammond said back.  
  
"Sir, the Stargate won't disengage" Davis replied back to Hammond.  
  
Hammond looked at Major Carter. "Major?"  
  
Sam looked at the computer readouts for the Stargate then turned back   
  
to Hammond. "I don't know sir. According to these readings the Stargate   
  
[insert technobabble here]"  
  
Everybody else in the room looked at each other trying to see if anybody   
  
understood her. Nobody did.  
  
"In english, Carter!" exclaimed Jack.  
  
"Basically sir, I don't know" Sam replied sheepishly.  
  
"Then why didn't you say that?" Jack asked.  
  
"I did."  
  
Hammond grabbed the microphone and spoke to the teams in the gate   
  
room. "Heads up people, we don't know what's going on!"  
  
Just as Hammond finished speaking a woman stepped through the   
  
Stargate and stopped at the top of the ramp while all the SF's in the   
  
room raised their weapons.  
  
When Hammond recognised the woman he looked over at his best friend   
  
and his daughter to see if they saw the same woman as him. Seeing them   
  
both looking at the monitors he shouted Jacob. "Jacob."  
  
Hearing his name, Jacob looked into the gate room and saw the same   
  
person standing there. A moment later, Sam looked up and saw the visitor   
  
for the first time. "Dad?"  
  
"I don't know Sam, George I'd like to go talk to her?"  
  
"I'm coming with you dad!"  
  
"No Sam, I want you to stay here until I know its her?"  
  
"What do you mean, until you know its her? She said she'd be back when it   
  
was time!" shouted Sam.  
  
"That's what I'm worried about Sam, I don't want to lose you or your   
  
brother or possibly both of you, I won't accept it!"  
  
By now everybody was watching father and daughter arguing and   
  
wondering how they knew the woman on the ramp and what was going to   
  
happen.  
  
Hammond spoke to Jacob, "perhaps you'd better join me Jacob, you might   
  
be able to find out what the hell is going on."  
  
"Yeah, Jack, do me a favour and keep Sam in here for now!"  
  
"Dad!" screamed Sam.  
  
"Not now Samantha!" shouted Jacob back and left the room.  
  
Sam tried following but Jack grabbed her arms. "Let go of me, sir!"  
  
"No way Carter, you heard your dad." Replied Jack.  
  
By now Jacob and Hammond had reached the gate room so everybody   
  
turned back to look through the window with Jack keeping a hold of Sams   
  
arm.  
  
*****  
  
In the gate room all the SF's kept their weapons trained on the woman   
  
who had yet to make a move. When she saw the two generals enter a smile   
  
lit her face. When Jacob said nothing, Hammond spoke to the woman.  
  
"I'm General George Hammond, commander of this base, who are you and   
  
what are you doing on my base?"  
  
"Nice greeting George, ask Jacob, he remembers." The woman replied.  
  
"Jacob?" questioned Hammond.  
  
Jacob didn't answer; instead he walked up the ramp and stood in front of   
  
the woman. "Jen, that you?" he asked.  
  
"Yes Jacob, I'm home." She replied.  
  
"The kids?" Jacob asked.  
  
"They're safe, while I was away I worked hard so that they wouldn't be   
  
put into harms way."  
  
"You sure?" Jacob asked with a smile starting to light up his face.  
  
"Yes Jacob, I wouldn't have returned otherwise."  
  
As soon as those words left Jens mouth Jacob threw himself into her   
  
arms hugging her so hard she feared she'd snap in half.  
  
*****  
  
Up in the control room, Sam saw this and broke out of Jacks grip who like   
  
everybody else in the room was in shock, and ran into the gate room.  
  
Jennifer saw Sam and without releasing Jacob gestured for Sam to join   
  
them at the top of the ramp. Without hesitation Sam ran up to the ramp   
  
and joined in the hug, with Jacob making room for Sam.  
  
"Samantha" Jen said. "I'm proud of you. I've been keeping an eye out for   
  
you. I love you."  
  
"And I love you too" Sam replied.  
  
"We all love you Jen, Mark and his kids too!" Jacob said.  
  
*****  
  
After Sam had left the control room, Jack, Daniel, Teal'c and Janet   
  
joined everybody else in the gate room who was just as gobsmacked.  
  
"General?" asked Jack.  
  
"Something's going on Jack, but I don't know what" replied Hammond, he   
  
then turned back to the ramp "Jacob, Major, would either of you like to   
  
tell me why there's a dead woman stood on my ramp?"  
  
Jacob and Sam looked at each other and then back to Jen, nobody saying   
  
a thing.  
  
"I'd like an answer today!" demanded Hammond.  
  
"Perhaps we could take this somewhere else, we'd rather not have   
  
everything broadcasted around the base" requested Jacob.  
  
"My office" said Hammond leaving the room with Jacob, Sam and Jen   
  
following with the rest of SG-1 and Fraiser just stood there, not knowing   
  
what to do.  
  
At the entrance to the gate room Sam stopped and looked back at her   
  
friends. "Guys, I'd like you to hear this. This is one secret that I want you   
  
to know."  
  
With that said she turned back and continued her journey to Hammond's   
  
office, this time with her friends following.  
  
Once everybody had piled into his office and the door was shut Hammond   
  
turned to Jacob and said, "Well?"  
  
Turning to the rest of SG-1, Jacob said, "first, Colonel Jack O'Neill,   
  
Doctor Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, Dr Janet Fraiser, I'd like you to meet my   
  
wife, Jennifer Carter, Jen, you already know George and these are Sam's   
  
closest friends."  
  
"Excuse me, wife…" butted in Jack, "Jacob, you fox, I didn't know you   
  
were getting married again."  
  
"I didn't get married again, Jen and I married 40 years ago and shes   
  
Sam's and Marks mum."  
  
"I thought Carters' mum died when she was a kid."  
  
"My death was faked so that no harm would come to Samantha and Mark.   
  
I have returned today because they are now free." Said Jen.  
  
"Free from what?" asked Janet.  
  
At this all three Carters' looked at each other, a questioning look on each   
  
face.  
  
Jen was the first to look away and answered Janet "free from my   
  
families enemies."  
  
"What kind of enemies would you have that put kids in danger and how'd   
  
you manage to come through the Stargate in the first place" Jack asked   
  
giving Sam and Jacob an accussary glance.  
  
"Over the centuries my family has become the most powerful witches on   
  
the planet. As such we are being forever hunted for our powers."  
  
"Excuse me, witches?" butted in Jack "there's no such thing!"  
  
"Actually colonel, there is" Sam replied.  
  
"So if she's a witch and also your mother, what does that make you   
  
Carter?" questioned Jack.  
  
"All the women in the family are witches, each generation stronger than   
  
the first which currently makes Samantha the most powerful witch on   
  
the planet." Replied Jen.  
  
"Well, until I see some proof I refuse to believe in witches," exclaimed   
  
Jack.  
  
Suddenly Jack found himself floating upto the ceiling.  
  
"Hey, what the hell is going on?" Jack yelled.  
  
"Well you wanted to see some proof Jack, looks like you got it" chuckled   
  
Jacob.  
  
"Okay, okay, whoever it is, put me down!"  
  
When Jack stayed up there, Jacob turned to Jen "put him down, I think   
  
he's learnt his lesson."  
  
"It's not me," Jen replied, "Samantha, do as your father says!"  
  
Reluctantly Sam lowered Jack to the floor.  
  
"Carter, that was you?" questioned Jack.  
  
"Yes, sir" she replied.  
  
"Wow."  
  
At this everybody in the room chuckled.  
  
"So, Carter, what sort of stuff can you do?"  
  
"I can do anything" Sam answered.  
  
"Have you ever done magic on any of us?" asked Janet.  
  
"Only when absolutely necessary, I don't like doing magic on base although   
  
there has been the odd exception when I wanted a laugh."  
  
"Like when?" asked Daniel.  
  
"Do you remember when we were eating lunch in the commissary and the   
  
marines were being loud?"  
  
"Indeed" said Teal'c.  
  
"Well, it was me that made them wear their food."  
  
"That's my girl," said Jacob chuckling at his daughters' antics.  
  
"I have one question that has yet to be answered," said Hammond, "how   
  
did you manage to come through the Stargate?"  
  
"Magic" Jen replied which bought forth-another round of chuckles.  
  
"Jen, I'd like you to undergo a physical to check your health, although you   
  
do look well for a dead woman, and welcome home."  
  
"Thank you George, Samantha you can come with me, we have a lot to   
  
catch up on."  
  
With that, Sam, Jen and Janet left the room leaving the boys to chat   
  
amongst themselves.  
  
"George, I need to let Mark know about Jen, although he probably already   
  
knows thanks to Sam, I just need to make sure."  
  
"You can invite him and his family to the base, although their access will   
  
have to be restricted and they'll be under guard at all times." Answered   
  
Hammond.  
  
Just then the shrill of the phone in Hammonds' office began to ring.  
  
"Hammond" he said as he picked the phone up. After a moment of   
  
listening to the other speaker, Hammond handed Jacob the receiver.   
  
"It's your son," he said.  
  
Jacob took the receiver off Hammond and spoke "Mark, I don't know how   
  
much you got off Sam, but your mums back, how soon can you get to the   
  
base, she wants to see you?" he questioned.  
  
"We'll be on the next plane dad, can you pick us up at the airport? It'll be   
  
easier for us to reach the base then." Mark asked.  
  
"Yeah, give me a ring before you board the plane to let me know when   
  
you're landing. Bye Mark."  
  
"Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go see my wife before all the fun   
  
starts." Jacob said to the men in the room after he'd hung up.  
  
"Of course" Hammond replied.  
  
The End 


End file.
